


Earthshaker

by skyekingsleigh



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergence, Earthquakes, F/M, Hera takes Annabeth instead of Percy, Heroes of Olympus, Percy is very powerful, Tsunamis, switched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: Just the thought of her name was enough to make him lose control.ora heroes of olympus au based on the prompt, “what if hera had taken annabeth instead of percy?”





	Earthshaker

**Author's Note:**

> ive reread the pjo series again and percy is so hung up on annabeth since the beginning that it’s breathtaking. so like a normal human being i wrote an angst fic about it. also, i dont know if this has been done before, but yeah.

It’s been months, yet every night had proved to be the same. He would wake up from a nightmare of her smile and stormy eyes, remember that she’s been taken from him, and a horrible shudder would shake the earth.

Chiron had asked him to leave camp. He remembered the pained and reluctant expression from his old mentor, but also the wariness, as if saying the wrong thing would make him explode. It was nothing Percy hadn’t understood, as well as everybody else. He had caused several cabins to collapse and had unconciously washed out several homes of dryads in his sleep. Camp Half-Blood and perhaps the whole of Olympus had never been more aware of his power than when he remembers what had been done to her.

_Annabeth_.

Just the thought of her name was enough to make him lose control. The oceans were angry almost everyday, so much that the mortals were starting to wonder whether the end of the world was near. And it was all because they took away _his_ world.

That night had been the worst yet. He had dreamed yet again of her bright smile and piercing eyes, of the taste of her lips and the feel of her body flushed against his, when he hears her whisper in his ear, his name.

“Percy,” she mutters like a prayer and he shuddered in response. Her finger trailed down gently to the side of his face and traced the lines of his jaw before suddenly she clutched at his shirt like a lifeline. “Why did you let her take me? Why did you forget?”

She said it repeatedly, painfully, so unbearably, and when Percy had woken up, his mother was standing by the door of his room, hands to her mouth and crying while Chiron sat in his wheelchair in front of her with a frown on his face.

He had caused the biggest earthquake yet, they later informed him, and had pulled the waves and almost caused a tsunami if not for Poseidon’s interference. They waited for his reaction, but all he could get out was “I will never forget.”

“We have a ship,” Chiron tells him that night. “We can go to her. We can bring her back, Percy.”

He’s already out the door before the centaur could finish speaking.

It was when Argo II had hovered over Camp Jupiter that Percy was struck with an emotion that made him feel like Percy again. Fear. It was followed abruptly by anxiety and nerves, things that he hadn’t felt for too long he was starting to be unfamiliar with them.

What if she’s the one who had forgotten? Hazel barely remembered a thing when she first arrived at Camp Half-Blood. She had forgotten about her friends and even her brother. The thought of Annabeth not remembering who he was had been enough to shake him, and it wasn’t until Leo found the courage to call out his name when he realized the glass of water on a table near him had been shaking, and from above he could see that a few buildings on the ground had been as well. He clenched his fist and mumbled out an apology before being the first to climb down.

The Romans had greeted them exactly the way he expected, with burning glares and their armors raised. He let Hazel do the talking, eyes instead focused on scanning the area for the curls of her blonde hair.

His chest had felt tight all the months they had spent apart, but this time it was almost beyond suffocating, the anticipation as well as the worry that he would lose control threatening to overpower him. He looked around frantically, praying over and over again in his mind, _“Please, please, please, bring her back to me, please.”_

And then he sees her, and he literally unravels because he feels like he could finally breathe again.

Their eyes meet, and Percy could have caused all the oceans in the earth to roar in triumph or the ground to shake in relief, but he wouldn’t know, it wouldn’t matter, because she’s there, his Annabeth, _his world_, and she’s looking at him like she could finally breathe again too.

When they reunite, they clash, stronger than any quakes he could have done, and the seas were at once calm again.


End file.
